kochanice króla
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: zbiór na wpół-crackowatych na wpół-erotycznych(?) drobnostek o tematyce Foltest/Roche. Można je potraktować jako powiązane ze sobą albo czytać tylko te wybrane.


**A/N: **na AO3 i FFnecie są dostępne różne fanficki: Iorweth/Roche, Ves/Iorveth, Geralt/Roche, Ves/Vernon nie mówiąc o Triss/Roche i tych paringach z OCkami. są gwałty, BDSM i inne prace pokrewne. Aż dziw bierze, że nie ma tak oczywistej pary jak Foltest/Roche! No, do teraz…

AKA

zbiór na wpół-crackowatych na wpół-erotycznych(?) drobnostek o tematyce Foltest/Roche.

Można je potraktować jako powiązane ze sobą albo czytać tylko wybrane. wielkość każdego kawałka od tak do zjedzenia na raz, nic ciężkostrawnego – no chyba, że nie tolerujecie męskich-mężczyzn przedstawionych jako homo-(Bi-)seksualistów.

**Kochanice króla**

Od _Your-biohazardous-friend_

dla Filigranki i Haszyszymory

**przytulanka**

Foltest nie lubił spać sam. Osoby znajdujące się z nim w łóżku władca traktował tak jak dzieci traktują swoje zabawki – owijał swoje długie kończyny wokół nich, zaśliniając, przez sen, ich ciała.

Na samym początku Vernon był skołowany propozycją, reflektował nawet by monarsze przedzwonić w zęby – od tak, dla zasady. Lecz monarsze, i to Roche wiedział doskonale, odmawiać nie należy.

Do komnaty króla Roche przyniósł własny wezgłówek. Agent wyglądał przy tym jak podlotek i tak też się czuł - matka Roche'a miała w zwyczaju, kiedy miała więcej klientów niż zwykle, posyłać małego Vernona do sąsiadki z poduszką pod pachą i wymuszoną obietnicą, że na noc nie wróci do domu.

Przez pierwsze trzy noce agent nie zmrużył oka, leżał w łożu króla jak kłoda pozwalając by Foltest przywarł do niego jak kejran do statku i zaśliniał mu obojczyk.

**kolacja**

Roche jadł rękami od czasu do czasu wspomagając się widelcem. Nie, agent nie łamał szczególnie etykiety. Było to nieoficjalnie, teoretycznie przypadkowe, spotkanie w zamkowej kuchni - nikt nie spodziewał się, że władca tam kiedykolwiek zawita.

Gęsty sos śmietanowy skapywał Roche'owi po brodzie, ciekł po rekach. Vernon raz za razem oblizywał palce, przecierał wierzchem dłoni usta. Król obserwował każdy jego ruch, nawet nie napoczął własnej porcji którą kucharz natychmiast mu podał.

**sen**

To było wręcz absurdalne. Nie był młodzikiem, nie był też specjalnie wstrzemięźliwy. Kochanek miał na pęczki. Dorobił się bękartów. więc to, że mu chuj stawał w takich sytuacjach było dla władcy rzeczą niepojętą.

**Gdy rozum śpi…**

\- Roche? – Władca zapytał wpół zaspany, kiedy w drzwiach jego komnaty stanął agent, w pełnym rynsztunku – co? Gdzie? Która godzina?

Roche zastał władcę w łóżku, w luźnej koszuli nocnej i włosami w nieładzie. Foltest był o wiele smuklejszy niż Vernon go sobie wyobrażał.

\- Pan mnie wzywał – odpowiedział śledczy – moje imię znaczy…

\- nie – Foltest przetarł oczy, ziewnął – cały czas spałem

**oczywistość**

Ves chciało się płakać. Nie, nie była zazdrosna. Nigdy nie planowała zostać kochanicą króla a Roche był dla niej aseksualny tak samo, jak ona była aseksualna dla niego. Ves chciało się płakać z bezsilności – w trakcie audiencji u władcy Roche miał ten charakterystyczny rozmyty wzrok i wpółotwarte usta parobka który pierwszy raz zobaczył gołe pośladki na żywo.

\- Następnym razem, kapitanie – Ves dodała ściszonym głosem, gdy spotkanie dobiegło końca – sugerowałabym więcej patrzeć się w twarz, względnie torso, władcy a mniej w jego krocze.

**korytarz**

Pomimo, że zamek temerski nie był tak wielką budowlą jak zamek w Nilfgaardzie to i tak nie trudno było się w nim zgubić lub ukryć.

Pocałunek był mocny, ręce króla ścisnęły pośladki drugiego mężczyzny, przysunęły bliżej. Ciepło emanowało przez warstwy ubrań.

-Vernon! – Wychrypiał król, ukrył twarz w ramieniu agenta.

Ich biodra poruszały się rytmicznie, lecz był to tylko półśrodek, nawet dłoń agenta nie rekompensowała kilku warstw ubrań dzielących ich ciała.

**As w rękawie**

Roche znał kilka sztuczek. Niektóre wyniósł z domu, kilka podpowiedziały mu znajome jego matki, kilka miał wypróbowanych na sobie i a parę sam wypróbowywał na innych.

Z pokrytymi olejkiem rękami Vernon odliczał kolejne ruchy, dodawał kolejne elementy choreografii rąk. Król jęczał, mięśnie ud władcy kurczyły się spazmatycznie.

**tatuaż**

Roche był cały w tatuażach. Nie tego król się spodziewał. Spodziewał się bardziej godła Temeria na piersi, względnie jednej lub dwóch gołych bab.

Ciało Roche'a było skonstruowane z fauny, flory, przedmiotów i abstrakcyjnych form. Wilki, czaszki, lilie, drzewa, sztylety, linie i zawijasy… wszystko przenikało się nawzajem. Foltest mógłby bez ustanku obserwować owe dzieła sztuki: jak ruchu ramion animuje łanię, liście falowały przy skurczu mięśni ud, kruk oddychał spazmatycznie na piersi gdy władca całował grdykę agenta.

**Analiza organoleptyczna**

Roche nie był kobietą i nie miał w sobie nic z kobiety. Brak mu było wdzięków jakie król widział, lata temu, w swojej siostrze czy klasy którą emanowała Maria Luiza.

Był on innym rodzajem egzotyki – płaskie ciało, bujne, tłuste, grube włosy przyprószone siwizną, ostry zapach potu i suche, spękane usta które smakowały wojskowymi racjami żywnościowymi i tytoniem. Rękom Foltesta brakowało oparcia na wąskich biodrach agenta.

W przeciwieństwie do kobiet, Vernon nie jęczał, nie klął, nie krzyczał – dyszał tylko jak raniony tur, czasami pojedyncze sylaby uciekały z jego ściśniętego gardła, szybko tłumione przygryzieniem warg. Agent wbijał tępe paznokcie w plecy monarchy lecz rzadko zostawiając przy tym ślady zadrapań. Szczytował gęstą, białawą zawiesiną o słonawym posmaku.

**duma**

Trudno tu było mówić o walce o dominację. Pomimo iż Roche był pełen dumy, to jednak świadomy wyższości króla nie tylko pod względem wzrostu i wagi ale, w szczególności, rangi. Dlatego też, nie oponował kiedy król postanowił wepchnąć kutasa w jego dupę. Agent tylko podniósł tyłek na tyle wysoko by królowi było wygodnie.

**ból**

Vernon zacisnął zęby, może i Foltest miał doświadczenie z kobietami, jednak spółkowanie z mężczyznami odbywało się na nieco innych prawach.

Lecz kiedy już ciekawość króla zaspokoił, przez co teraz ból niemiłosiernie łupał go w krzyżu, Roche musiał przyznać jedno: nigdy nie spał w tak wygodnym łóżku, jak łoże króla.

**porada**

\- czy teraz jest dobrze?

\- mh-hm

\- nie wiedziałem, że tak się…

-mhhhhm

\- czy kobiety…? Znaczy, wiem, że się da... ale…

-hhhhmmmm

\- och

\- mhhm

\- aah, haha…

**Pillow talk**

\- co powiesz na trójkąt? – król spytał żartobliwie, ziewnął.

\- kogo ma Wasza Wysokość na myśli?

\- a kogo byś chciał? Tylko nie mów, że Iorwetha. Bo zanim go schwytasz to chyba zdążę zejść z tego świata.

Roche zaciągnął się dymem z fajki, przytrzymał go przez chwilę, po czym wypuścił formując kółka.

\- Iorweth nie jest w moim typie – odpowiedział chłodno agent

\- jasne, jasne. – król wyszczerzył zęby w szczeniackim uśmiechu.

Vernon przewrócił oczami.

**Imię**

To nie krewni baronowej przyczynili się do kłótni Luizy z królem. Nie, oni tylko podpięli się pod aferę. Tym który przyczynił się do oblężenia zamku La Valette był Vernon Roche… pośrednio.

Baronowa była świadoma ekscentryczności króla: Kto nie wiedział o mezaliansie z Addą? Kilku faworytach grzejących łoże króla, którą jedną z nich była Maria Luiza? Ona sama nie mogła pierwsza rzucić kamienia - wszakże sama była zamężna. Lecz tym co przelało czarę goryczy był kapitan Niebieskich Pasów - A raczej jego imię które wymsknęło się z ust władcy podczas schadzki.

Baronowa mogła przeboleć stawanie w szranki z piękniejszymi i młodszymi od siebie pannicami… ale Roche nie była nawet specjalnie przystojny.

Choć biodra agenta były najczęstszym tematem dyskusji wśród kobiet.

**Bezkrólewie**

Wraz z śmiercią Foltesta rozpoczęło się bezkrólewie. Niebieskie pasy miały więcej roboty niż zwykle. Agenci biegali w te i we wte za komandami wiewiórek, delegacje co rusz właziły w dupę Redani i włazili w nią z wazeliną jak i bez niej – wedle uznania władcy i jego posłów.

Odzwierciedlało się to w zachowaniu dowódcy antyterrorystki: po ilości wódki w jego szklance czy gęstości dymu unoszącego się w jego kwaterze. W trakcie posiłków Roche jadł niemrawo, rozgrzebywał tylko ziemniaki i kapustę z grochem, był nerwowy… znaczy, bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle.

Roche płakał przez sen. Ale o tym wiedziała tylko Ves.


End file.
